


Until the Sun Gets Us

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds a small girl with matted, dark hair. The girl doesn’t stop humming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Sun Gets Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Apocalypse/Dystopian

In the world where you can’t be sure who’s got a disease – because who would admit that when everyone just wants to be saved – you need to be sure. One sick person behind the wall and the whole humanity is in danger. 

In the twilight it’s the best time to find survivors, when the ones who the sunlight has touched don’t yet dare to come out. Octavia runs through the sleeping city, or more like dead, no one lives here anymore. She’s looking for any sounds of life. The last trip into this city, and tomorrow she’ll join her brother to eastern cities. 

Someone’s hushing a lullaby nearby, otherwise Octavia wouldn’t have even noticed. She grips her sword and walks towards the voice, the soft-spoken words. It’s a beautiful tune, familiar and strange in the same time. 

She finds a small girl with matted, dark hair. The girl doesn’t stop humming. 

“Hey,” Octavia calls. “Are you alright?” 

_Alright_. The word sounds cold in her ears, no one is alright. Everyone has lost someone, no one is safe, all of them has horrors to carry inside themselves. 

The girl looks up at her, white skin flawless – no symptoms. But she’s weak, the journey back to the wall might be too long for her. Octavia knows she should leave her, let the sun claim the girl, but instead she offers her hand. 

She asks her name softly, and the girl whispers:  
“Maya.”

Her hand feels warm in Octavia’s fingers when they run.


End file.
